The vampire hunter
by josie1901
Summary: This is about a character i created. It fits in to the nightworld series! Please read it's good!: and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own this story but I do own these characters and particular plot….**

Ok so I am a vampire hunter. I know your probably laughing right now thinking, dude is this chick mental? Yeah, well I'm not. You see I'm not your usual vampire hunter, or at least not the one you would picture.

I'm not a fat priest that chases after vampires in capes. No I'm more of a leather and sneakers kind of girl. As for the cape thing, I have yet to meet a vampire that traipses around in a cape. My mother and father were humans but part of the Circle Daybreak. Why would two humans be part of it? Well because my mothers sister fell in love with a vampire.

They were supportive after they realized my Aunt Lucy was telling the truth and not crazy. Daybreak haters went after my parents. The vampire came and killed my parents.

When all my parents wanted was peace, they were murdered. So now I hunt vampires. My Aunt Lucy who I live with and her vampire husband don't know because really it's against there beliefs.

But I would never kill her husband Tony, I only hunt bad vampires. Just like the Cat. So I have to sneak out and hide my leather clothes and my 'tools' for killing vampires. It's one in the morning and I'm climbing out the window.

Better watch out vampires because this chick is feeling pissed off I think as I climb out. Earlier my Aunt yelled "You got a C when you spent a total of ten hours at the library studying!" She yelled. Really the library is a perfect excuse, so really I was spending ten hours hunting vampires and I swear if I was being graded on that I would get an A+.

Usually I average a B+ in school but I've been so tired because I've been staying out late to eliminate the scum from this earth, and it's not like I can explain it to my Aunt who is married to a vampire. It's not that I don't like him it's just that well..his kind killed my parents…but like I said I only hunt bad vampires.

So this fight preceded for an hour while my Aunt grounded me. But as you can see that didn't stop me.

**Please review it's my first night world story so I don't know how good it is….REVIEW AND HURRY!! The next chapter will be out soon if I get enough reviews so….REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own these characters but not the night world**

As I walk toward the garage where my acquaintance lets me store my motorcycle. I sneak in and grab my helmet and leather coat. I straddle my crotch rocket and ride out. I heard there was some vampire activity happening in some abandoned buildings.

I head towards one of the buildings and sneak in but first I wrap my clack scarf around my face because if they get away they will hunt you if they see your face. As I head in I see a vampire just sitting there. Perfect… I pull out my sword made of wood and approach him quietly. I come so I'm facing him. When he sees me he jumps up but I'm to fast I shove my wooden sword into him and he starts to deteriorate.

I walk away and think one down so many to go…One vampire is enough tonight as I jump on my motorcycle and head for the garage. Then I walk home. If you call it a home. But when I sneak in my window I see my Aunt and vampire uncle in my room and I'm still holding my wooden sword and wearing my black scarf. "Shit" I mutter.

**I kmow this is really short but I figured I should update. I really need reviews!! Come on people!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Look I have received 0 reviews but I know people have read this story so please review it takes like 3 seconds even if you just put good bad it still helps!**

**I don't own the night world!**

My Aunt Lucy took in my clothes, the wooden sword and the blood that must have gotten on me and said "Get out" I gaped at her. She was going to put a blood sucker before me! My parents were killed by his kind.

"Mina you are a killer!" she said her voice shaking. "Your parents died to stop people like you!" She yelled. As she was saying this I was grabbing the essentials but when she said that I stopped.

"No my parents joined that stupid group to support you! Then they were killed by his kind!" I yelled pointing at Tony.

"Then you go and marry the blood sucker! I'm no killer! I wipe out the scum, instead of screwing it!" I yelled.

My Aunt stared at me anger and sadness took over her face but before she could reply I was out the window with my book bag full of my essentials. I head towards Andy's garage. I'm going to drop out of school, and embrace my destiny. I thought. T

here it was settled. I'm going to become a full time vampire hunter and live on the streets. Now this sounded like a plan. I'll crash in the garage tonight and then in the morning I'll work on the details. I thought as I fell asleep next to my motorcycle.

**This is short I know but I only had time to write this much sorry to anyone who might read this. I'm gonna say this again REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while. After studying for 6 hours I managed to get 65,66,78,78. Yeah and I'm an high honor roll person. Lets just say I'm in deep shit, but I have decided I need to write now that I have people actually reading this story so…I don't own the night world but I do own a good portion of this story!!**

"Bang, clash" I lift my head trying to get my bearings. I realize I'm cradling my bike in the middle of a garage.

My head is killing me. I get up and see I'm still wearing my clothes with vampire blood on them so I got to see if Rod is here the guy who own the garage. When I see him I go up and he says "Your up" I nodded and said "Sorry I had to get out of my house so I needed a place to crash I swear I wont do it again" I plead hoping I can still store my crotch rocket here.

"Mina chill your cool, you can crash when you need to." I smiled. Rod was a nice guy but other than my name and the kind of bike he doesn't know much about me. Nobody does. I guess it's a good life.

I mean now I can come and go as I please and nobodies in my business anymore and doing what I love. Which is killing vampires, which is kind of messed up and I should probably be in a padded cell but you know what this works for me until I get caught or become the hunted.

I shivered at the thought of a vampire hunting me down. Nobody would care or know, I would be sucked dead and nobody will know what I did for them or that I'm dead. I realized that Rod was staring at me so I said "Im going to change" He nodded and went back to work. I changed into my favorite jeans, combat boots, and a black t-shirt with my leather t-shirt. I figured I shouldn't wear leather during the day. I don't want to draw a lot of attention to myself.

I got on my bike and flipped down the shield to my helmet and nodded at Rod as I headed out to look for a place to crash.

HOURS LATER

Sweat is pouring down my back and I haven't even come close to a place to crash. So I head towards the garage to change into my vampire ass-kicking clothes. Tonight is going o be fun I think as I drive into the garage.

**I know its short but I hoped you all liked it. And to all of you that added me to your alert list but didn't review I'm very disappointed****J**** Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

I rolled my bike in and then dropped my baby ( my bike). Why? Well because there's a freaking vampire in the garage. "Holy shit!" I mumble. The vampire is walking towards me. He looked…scared. Then he spoke.

"Look don't hurt me. I was just looking for a place to stay. I know you the Cat's prodigy but….She let one vampire go" I stood there in shock. Im the Cats prodigy? Wow. But I cant let him go. He's scum. But then I heard the second one. "Jesus Mike your such a wuss we can take her" I smirked but looked around trying to find where the voice is coming from. Then I saw him. He's….hot. What!? No he's dangerous…scum…a leech. Not hot! God. I looked at him and it felt like the world revolved around us.

Shit…what is going on here! I need to kill him. No…somewhere deep down I felt pain at the thought of…hurting him. Not the soul mate thing! I don't believe in that bull! So I did what I thought I had to. I played the tough girl. "You think you can take me?" I snarled. He looked forward. We were a foot apart. We started to circle each other. His friend Mike said "Come on Thom lets go she's gonna kill you" Thom just laughed. We kept circling. My lip curled up. He's going to make a move. He dived at me.

I just step away and turned around. We stared and then I launched myself at him. I was straddling him and I brought my wooden sword out and I lifted it up and I was about to bring it down but I stopped and I just sat straddling him breathing heavy.

**CLIFF HANGER!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so the reviews i have recieved have made me get those feel great feelings(ya know what im talking about) Anyways thank you for your freaking awesome reviews. Tell me what you think of this chapter!**

Why am I straddling a vampire? Why isn't he deteriorating already? Come on kill him! But I cant. We just stare. I freeze. Im in complete shock. Then all of a sudden the vampire Thom flips me over and I think im going to die now.

But I don't move because I can not kill him. But instead of bringing his mouth to my throat he brings his mouth to mine. When this sinks in his mouth is an inch away from mine. But I don't move. I actually feel anticipation.

When his mouth touches mine it feels like were are the world, not that the world revolves around us. He touches my lips softly with his. Brushing them up and down, making me crazy. He kisses my top lip, then my bottom. Not being able to take it I start to kiss him. Our mouths moving together. It was amazing. Then he was ripped from me.

I felt sadness as soon as his lips were gone. .When I saw why he was ripped away I realized what happened. His friend Mike ripped us apart. No I can not be with a vampire! They killed my parents. But I love him! No! No you do not! Jesus Christ you cant love him. Then one word pops into my head and it scares me. Soul mates….

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I yell, putting my tough girl act on. "He turns to me shocked. First hurt touches his face then his face becomes unreadable. When I saw the hurt I felt my heart twinge.

But I have to control myself. Soul mates are not real. I'm having a mental break down….I need to check myself into a mental hospital and have them put me in straight jacket in a padded cell and throw away the freaking key. Because I can not go around kissing vampires. I need to go around killing vampires. "Thom what is your problem?" Mike asks.

Thom looks silently at me then Mike. Then says. "I've never felt this way before." "Jesus Christ! Man up! Not only is she a human but a vampire murderer" Mike yells. Thom looks at me and says "I don't care" I feel myself being pulled towards him. I love him…No….YES…nO…YES….no…YES….YES! I love a vampire. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask curious. Thom looks abashed "Well..Uh…We seem to have pissed off some vampires.." Mike adds "and witches" Thom nods. Oh boy.

This is not going to be good. But I have a feeling we will being dealing with all of this together. I will be with him. Thom looks at me and I nod and event though I've known him for two minutes I feel as if I've seen his soul. Like I know him. And I nod at him and a smile takes over his face and I could see his fangs. And that doesn't freak me out. I just smile at him loving him for…him.


	7. Chapter 7

"What did you do?" I ask, curiosity taking over. Thom and Mike share pointed glances. "Well…" Thom starts. "Well I sort of broke up with a witch who happens to be related to a very powerful vampire…." Mike finishes. "Then what did you have to do with it?" I ask Thom. He looks around nervously…"Well I sort of…kind of broke up with the very powerful vampire that's related to Mike's ex-witch girlfriend.." He says really fast. I feel my heart twinge, when he talked about his ex-girlfriend. But it's all good. Be cool Mina it's all good. You need a plan. Okay plan..plan…I got nothing. Well maybe Thom has a plan… "Do you have a plan?" I ask curiously. "Why actually yes we do" Thom said proudly. "and…." I said impatiently. "Well we need to get to Gracetown. I've always wanted to go there and it's far enough away from where *cough cough* the incident happened" I grinned. I need an out and here's a chance to get away.

But is he going to ask me to come? I mean we are soul mates even though he's a vampire we're soul mates. I kill his kind, but he has killed my kind I'm sure. We are horrible for each other which makes us perfect for each other…I think(I hope). "Would you like to come….I don't even know your name" I smirked. "Mina" I replied. "Mina is a tough but beautiful name" Thom said. "So will you come?" He asked. "Yeah, can we leave tomorrow morning I have some…things to take care of" I said. "tomorrow morning is fine" Thom said. "Okay look I have to do some stuff so how about I meet you here in a few hours?" I said. "That's fine Mina" Thom replied. I looked over at my baby(bike) which had been tipped over when I saw Mike and Thom when I came into the garage. "Crap!" I said as I gently lifted her up. No scratches. THANK THE LORD! Thom walked up and hugged me. "Be safe" he whispered. He kissed me lightly on the lips and I got on my motorcycle and drove. I need to clear my head. Okay what do I need to do.

1) Say goodbye to my Aunt. I'll leave a note

2) Break down into their house and get the rest off my stuff (okay my books and pictures of parents)

3) Get $$$ from under my mattress (cliché I know but its so cliché nobody would look their)

Now I know what I'm doing and where I'm going I have a purpose. But really at 16 do I need a purpose? I don't know, but I love Thom it….it's confusing to love someone…something that you have hated your whole life. But I'll adapt. I have to, I'm already in to deep and I have known him for five minutes.

I love Thom. Thom loves me Mina the vampire killer. That feels good to think I wonder how good it would feel to say.

"I love Thom. Thom loves me Mina the vampire killer." I whisper. That feels great.

"I love Thom. Thom loves me Mina the vampire killer." I yell happily as I zoom down the streets on my motorcycle. I feel amazing. I have that glow that I used to want to puke at. I'm in love. Me Mina the weirdo. Haha. This is irony people. Life is ironic, that's what keeps me going; irony. Life is a twisted bastard. Oh god, I feel great.

**I am so sorry I haven't update in a while, but I have a lot going on. Let me put it this way. Becoming a nun has been contemplated a couple times. Guys suck, their confusing and…uh whatever. Thanks for reading. Review tell me what you think, critisism welcome just no flames. Hahaha life is irony. I have gone insane but its all good!!**

*** I am not high just tired***


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so look I received an review basically saying no offense but your writing sucks and that they will never read anything by me again. So vampire hunter isn't one of my best pieces and I don't describe the surroundings as much as I should but does this story really suck? Please i want to know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews. I have been a horrible person and haven't updated. Sorry.**

"Mina is that you?" My aunt calls as I try to slip out my window with my possessions. I stop. I love my aunt but would it be best to leave with out seeing her? I hear my aunts footsteps, and panic.

I left a note, that's all. I can't handle saying goodbye. I slip out of my window and get on my bike and drive away refusing to look back. I have all I need. As I head back to the garage, I feel content with my life no matter how screwed up it is. I feel my insides warm up and a smile take over my face. I live for moments like this. I look ahead.

The garage is ahead. Thom. My smile becomes brighter. I never thought I would find love. Guys have always been my friend and just my friend. But I have found love. Sure it took me by surprise but hey I'm not going to complain. Thom isn't perfect. I know that. But neither am I. I found my one. I pull into the garage and see four vampires.

Thom, Mike, and two I don't know. I wait to see whats going on. And then one of the vampires that I don't know puts his hand around Mikes throat and squeezes then smashes his head against the wall. Shock and adrenaline soar through me as I see Thom's eyes. There scared and full of worry.

I feel my side. My belt still has a short knife(made of wood) attached. I get off the bike slowly and stealthily. Graceful and strong I chant in my head. I come up behind the one vampire who is cornering Thom. And launch the sword into his back as the other vampire lets go of Mike and launches himself at me.

I remove the sword in one swift movement from the vampires back and curve it through the air launch it into the other vamps gut. His eyes fill with shock. Still feeling pissed I pull my fist back and say "You know the cat? I'm version 2" and let my fist fly into the vampires face as he falls backwards and deteriorates.

Breathing heavy I look up at Thom. He's staring at me. Then he starts to shake his head and smile. I walk over to him and he says "I really shouldn't piss you off should I?" He says and I laugh. I kiss him lightly on the mouth but am interrupted by Mike groaning "we need to leave soon" I laugh but he is right.

We need to get below the radar. I nod at Thom and we get ready to go to Gracetown. I am ready to start my new life. But is my new life ready. There are so many unanswered questions.

Will I still hunt vampires? Do I want to hunt vampires?

Will they catch us?

Will Thom love me forever?

When will we get to Gracetown?

Will I ever see my Aunt again?

I don't know the answers but I think I will find out soon.

**Ok I am thinking that this is the end to this story. But it wont end officially until I read the reviews and see your opinion. So review and tell me what you think.**


	10. sorry!

**Hello fanfiction readers,**

**Wow, its been a hectic and crappy week…and look its only Monday. I have a lot of crap to deal with along with school, so sadley fanfiction is gonna have to wait a bit I will try to update as soon as I can!! Sorry**

**With dorky and non creepy love**

**Josie1901**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I have been doing some thinking about this story, and I don't want to end it so I have to decided to end this one but make a sequel. I don't know when I will post it might be awhile but I will update this so you know what the sequel is called. Thanks for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Okay I am very sorry I havent updated but I do plan to write soon. IM REALLY SORRY!! Please be a little more patient


End file.
